project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Wolf Girl
Wolf Girl (オオカミガール Ookami Girl) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade scritto e prodotto da Kura P. Apparazioni di gioco La canzone è stata confermata per Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade durante un periodo di reclutamento di canzoni tra il 15 ottobre 2009 e il 31 ottobre 2009.https://web.archive.org/web/20091119084748/http://miku.sega.jp/arcade Successivamente, Sega ha organizzato un 2° concorso di PV submission in cui i giocatori hanno utilizzato la funzione Edit Mode del primo gioco Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA per creare un video con la canzone e inviarlo a Sega. Questo ha inizio nel marzo 2010 e si è concluso poco dopo quando Sega ha svelato il PV vincente da utilizzare per il gioco arcade.https://info.miku.sega.jp/294 È stato pubblicamente aggiunto il 27 luglio 2010. In Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone, "Wolf Girl" è stato incluso nella canzone pacco Colorful Tone. Info di gioci di ritmo Liriche Giapponese=目覚めた午前二時　お月さまきらきら ムネがドキドキ　体がアツいわ アタシ　変身しちゃうの？ イチゴのケーキに クマのぬいぐるみ もうオトナだし・・・！ だけどホントは大・ス・キライ！ オオカミガールが キミを困らせにいくよ 素直になれない 「あのね・・・ホントはね」 オオカミガールが キミを困らせるけれど ウソツキなんて呼ばないで 不器用なだけ なかなか眠れない　お星さまきらきら ムネがドキドキ　頭はくらくら アタシ　おかしくなりそう？ 星占いでキミとの相性をみたわ なんとなく・・・なんとなくよ！ 気がついたら キミのことばかり 頭から離れない！ オオカミガールがキミを困らせにいくよ いいコになれない 「あのね・・・ホントはね」 オオカミガールが キミを困らせるけれど ツンデレなんて呼ばないで 恥ずかしいだけ オオカミガールが キミを困らせにいくよ 素直になれない 「あのね・・・ホントはね」 オオカミガールが キミを困らせるけれど 「あのね・・・ホントはね」 「あのね・・・ホントはね」 キミがスキでダイスキで仕方ないだけ！|-|Romaji=mezameta gozen niji otsuki-sama kirakira mune ga dokidoki karada ga atsui wa atashi henshin shichau no? ichigo no CAKE ni kuma no nuigurumi mou otona dashi…! dakedo honto wa dai-su-kirai! ookami GIRL ga kimi o komarase ni iku yo sunao ni narenai “ano ne… honto wa ne” ookami GIRL ga kimi o komaraseru keredo usotsuki nante yobanaide bukiyou na dake nakanaka nemurenai ohoshi-sama kirakira mune ga dokidoki atama wa kurakura atashi okashiku narisou? hoshi uranai de kimi tono aishou o mita wa nantonaku… nantonaku yo! ki ga tsuitara kimi no koto bakari atama kara hanarenai! ookami GIRL ga kimi o komarase ni iku yo ii ko ni narenai “ano ne… honto wa ne” ookami GIRL ga kimi o komaraseru keredo tsundere nante yobanaide hazukashii dake ookami GIRL ga kimi o komarase ni iku yo sunao ni narenai “ano ne… honto wa ne” ookami GIRL ga kimi o komaraseru keredo “ano ne… honto wa ne” “ano ne… honto wa ne” kimi ga suki de daisuki de shikata nai dake!|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di sonikku10' I woke up at 2 a.m., the moon is brightly shining My heart's throbbing and I'm burning hot Did I just transform? Strawberry cakes and teddy bears Are so childlike...! But even so I love-- HATE IT! This Werewolf girl will bring lots of trouble to you I won't be tamed "You see... actually" Even if this Werewolf girl brings lots of trouble to you Don't be telling lies to me, that's just so unwise I can't sleep at all, the stars are brightly shining My heart is throbbing and I'm feeling dizzy Am I looking strange? Through the stars I saw my chances with you Somehow or other... somehow or other! When I realized I was thinking of you I couldn't get you out of my head! This Werewolf girl will bring lots of trouble to you I won't be playing nice "You see... actually" Even if this Werewolf girl brings lots of trouble to you Don't call me tsundere, because I get embarrassed This Werewolf girl will bring lots of trouble to you I won't be tamed "You see... actually" Even if this Werewolf girl brings lots of trouble to you "You see... actually" "You see... actually" I love you so much that I just can't help it! Video Riferimenti Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki *VocaDB Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2009